kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 24
Spirited Ramen (元気のラーメン Genki no rāmen) is the 24th episode of the Kyōkai no Rinne anime. Summary A new ramen shop opens next to the high school, and the chef is no other than Rinne's father. Sabato Rokudō, working for an honest living? It seems too good to be true... Plot Overview Rinne and Rokumon spot a ramen cart while walking hungry in the dark. Rinne sadly decides he can't afford the 700 yen bowl, then notices Rokumon in kitten form receiving some handouts. A ramen store also opens next to the school, and there are rumors of hauntings in the restaurant. Rinne gets a request to investigate because the head chef is being possesed. Included are a couple ramen coupons as payment, so he heads there straight away. He sees Sakura and her friends in line at the new restaurant. Bijin, wearing glasses again, greets them, and Ageha attacks due to hearing reports of this store owned by Damashigami. Her coin toss exposes her disguise. She still asks for help regarding the head chef, who is actually Sabato. Rinne looks inside and is shocked that his father is working honestly. Tsubasa arrives as well, and he orders a bowl, regarding himself a ramen expert. He is impressed by Sabato's technique and praises the food with a long-winded speech. He finally leaves, and Sabato goes back to his work while he complains to Rinne. Bijin and Sabato explain they were planning to steal souls of students tempted by the cheap food, but he ended up possessed by a spirit in the building. Rinne uses Separation Incense on Sabato, revealing an honest-looking spirit that wanted to sell ramen but died before his store could open. He says in order to rest peacefully, he wants to work for a hundred years selling ramen through someones body. Sabato agrees with allowing his body to be used, but he has a suspicious glint in his eye. The next day, dizzy looking students file out of the restaurant. Rinne's dad was replaced with a possessed Yorishiro doll, which has the appearance of a normal human, and the students' souls are being sucked out as they eat the ramen. Sakura, Rinne and Ageha see Tsubasa is conned out of his soul as well. They find Sabato in the back of the store relaxing while the souls are being collected. He had the hardworking ghost possess the doll to serve the fake ramen; and now the ghost doesn't want to leave his post, content to cook for the masses. Rinne runs away, seemingly defeated, but he goes straight to a phone booth and orders 500 bowls of ramen to the Damashigami Company. The ramen ghost is elated but the doll stops working in the middle of the order, so the ghost possesses Sabato to finish the job. He passes away peacefully, and Rinne returns the students' souls as the store closes for good. Cast in order of appearance * Rinne Rokudō * Rokumon * Sakura Mamiya * Rika Momoi * Miho * Bijin * Ageha * Sabato Rokudō * Tsubasa Jūmonji * Ramen Shop Owner Adapted Chapters * Chapter 84 * Chapter 85 Trivia * In the manga, Tsubasa does not appear. * It is unknown how Bijin made herself visible to living beings. Gallery Rinne Sakura and Ageha at Ramen Shop.png Tsubasa loves Ramen.jpg Sabato & Bijin.jpg See also Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1